Fang's Light
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: A songfic for Fang about Max. Song: The Light by Sara Bareilles. Fax, rated T cuz Im paranoid.


**This is from Fang's POV after TAE. I do not own the characters or the song that's James Patterson and Sara Bareilles. R&R please, you'd make me happy! Enjoy!**

I watched Max sleep, the one time she wasn't worrying or snarling or doing anything. I knew something was different about me, I was thinking about Max and I. Max had fallen asleep with her CD player on again, tuned to a song called the Light. I thought about the lyrics.

"In the morning it comes, heaven sent a hurricane  
>Not a trace of the sun but I don't even run from rain<br>Beating out of my chest, my heart is holding on to you  
>From the moment I knew<br>From the moment I knew"

Max was my sun, I was dark and silent. We were different in many ways but we were also alike in just as many ways. I remember the days in the crates, she and I kept each other strong before the others came. We laughed together, before Jeb stole us away. He had always liked Max better than me, it didn't bother me though.

"You are the air in my breath filling up my love soaked lungs  
>Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun<br>Nothing better than this, oh, and then the storm can come  
>You feel just like the sun<br>Just like the sun"

We were a mess, beautiful I can't say, but a mess none the less. Max was the flock's sun, with her around we could handle any storm no matter how violent. Max always made everything better, if Iggy blew up his own shoes then Max would be pissed but she'd get over it and get him a new pair. If Nudge was being a Nudge Channel again and one of us was ready to murder her, Max always found a way to shut her up. Yes, I know those are petty things but it's totally true.

"And if you say we'll be alright  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say we'll be alright<br>I'll follow you into the light"

If Max said that, no matter how suckish of a situation we were in, we'd be okay and we'd live then we knew we would. Nothing was more determined than Max. We all trusted her, I more so than anyone. Whenever she had the scary look in her brown eyes we knew there was no way things could get relatively worse, although they usually did. Max always got us out of those kind of things.

"Never mind what I knew, nothing seems to matter now  
>Ooh, who I was without you, I can do without<br>No one knows where it ends, how it may come tumbling down  
>But I'm here with you now<br>I'm with you now"

So, if the world was going to end, I wanted to be with Max when it did. We all did. She was our fearless leader, she knew what to do. We all knew our time was short, we had to make our moves while we still could. I had to make my move, before anything could stop me.

"And if you say we'll be alright  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say we'll be alright<br>I'll follow you into the light"

I had to tell Max about how I felt about her, but how would she take it? We were like best friends, siblings even. But, lately, I've seen that I think I love her. Hence, why I was here in her room while she slept. I had wanted to catch her before she slept, that didn't work out so well. Now this dumb song was making me overthink things, but maybe that was a good thing. I was more determined to tell her now, more so than ever before. I had to tell her.

"Let the world come rush in  
>Come down hard, come crushing<br>All I need is right here beside me  
>I'n not enough, I swear it<br>But take my love and and wear it over your shoulders"

I didn't care if the world was ending, I wanted to spend time with the flock, and more importantly, Max. I wanted to escape somewhere, somewhere we could just relax and be us. No Erasers, no School, no Jeb. Jeb? What would he think of Max and I now? Would he approve? What did I care, he could go jump in front of a plane for all I care. I just wanted to tell Max that I loved her.

"And if you say we'll be alright  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say we'll be alright<br>I'll follow you into the light"

Oh, Max. I've had a lot of time to think and now I can tell you. Thanks to your CD I know I can. When? I dunno, soon. I'll get you away from the flock and tell you, show you even. You are my light, Max. Lead me to the light, make me see the truth. I hope you feel the same.

With that last thought Fang slipped from the room, not bothering to turn off the CD player. He'd tell Max soon, in some memorable way. She probably felt the same, after all she had kissed him when she thought he was dying. Oh, Max...


End file.
